Uncle Derek
by BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: Henry turns to his Uncle Derek when his parents' fighting gets too loud ***Written to promote the Profiler's Choice Awards (information inside)***


**Just a short one shot to help promote the Profiler's Choice Awards (information below).**

 **Summary: Henry turns to his Uncle Derek to help him when his parents' fighting gets too loud**

 **Spoilers: None**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

* * *

Henry was unsure of what woke him up until he heard it. His mother yelling. He closed his eyes fighting back tears. His parents were fighting again. He turned on his side with his pillow covering his ear but it did little to mask the shouts from the room next door. Lately, they had been fighting more and more and Henry hated it. He sniffed. His parents always fought but they always made up afterwards. However, he remembered, when his mother came home from what he assumed, by her expression and appearance, was a bad case, his father yelled at her and that's when the fighting started and never ceased. He sat up clutching his pillow against his stomach as the voices got louder and louder until he couldn't take it anymore.

He slipped out of his room and briefly looking toward his parents' closed door, he slipped out the front door. He didn't care that he was still in his pajamas. He just wanted some relief from the yelling. Blinking back tears, he picked up his bike from the yard and rode down the street. There was only one person who could make him feel better. It didn't take him as long as he expected to reach his Uncle Derek's apartment building. He walked his bike inside and ran up the stairs to Derek's apartment as the tears began to fall. He pounded on the door.

 *****/\\*****

Derek eyed the girl in his bed as there was a knock on his door. Who the hell would be at his house at, he looked at the clock, five minutes to midnight?

"Expecting someone?" The girl batted her eyelashes at him.

Derek shook his head as he slipped on a pair of pants, "Let me take care of this. It's probably a neighbor locked out of his apartment."

He headed toward the front door as the knocking became more insistent, cursing. He froze when he opened the door, "Henry?"

Henry just sobbed. Derek blinked before he picked up the eight year old and closed the door behind him. He sat him down on the couch and grabbed the box of tissues and helped him wipe his face.

"Henry, what are you doing here? It's nearly midnight."

"Derek? What's going on?"

Both Derek and Henry looked up at the girl standing there in his shirt. He had forgotten about her. Henry sobbed, "I…sorry…I…" he spoke as he stood, attempting to head to the front door.

Derek stopped him, "Henry, it's alright man, sit down." He turned to the girl, "Look, sorry but I have to take care of this."

The girl pursed her lips like she was going to say something but thought better of it. She nodded and left to get dressed. When she headed to the door she smiled, "Call me?"

Derek nodded absentmindedly as his focus was on Henry. He didn't speak until the girl was gone. He sighed, looking at Henry.

"They're fighting again."

Henry nodded, "They were really loud," he said softly.

"Aw, dude, I'm sorry."

"Why Uncle Derek? Why are they fighting? Are they gonna get a divorce?"

Derek sat on the couch and pulled the boy in his lap, "I don't know Henry. I wish I knew. Sometimes parents fight when they're frustrated but don't know how to tell each other."

Henry looked up at him with big blue eyes, "Is it me? Are they frustrated with me?"

Derek hugged him and kissed the top of his head, "No, little man, you're not to blame at all. Your parents love you and that will never change."

Henry frowned but never said anything further. He lay his head on Derek's chest, "Can we watch a movie?"

Derek turned on the television and let him watch Cars 2 on On Demand. He even went so far as to go get them some popcorn and soda for the movie. Halfway through the movie Henry spoke again.

"I think Dad blames mom for working so much. Sometimes when they're really loud, I can hear them. I think he's frustrated because she's never around and he has to take care of my by himself. But I never give him any trouble! I swear I'm always good. I always do what I'm told and even help out."

Derek ruffled Henry's hair, "I know you kiddo. You're a good kid."

Henry smiled, "I knew I made the right choice in coming to you. You always make me feel better."

Derek chuckled, "Well I try. I told you, you can come to me anytime."

Henry nodded and turned back to the movie. Towards the end, he was knocked out. Derek sighed, turning off the television. He wondered if Will or JJ even noticed that Henry was gone. He highly doubted it. They didn't notice the last time. He hated that Henry was so effected by his parents' arguing that it would drag him out of bed at midnight. What bothered him was the amount of arguing Will and JJ did. He knew it wasn't any of his business what they fought about, but when it was effecting Henry, it was a problem.

 *****/\\*****

Derek dropped Henry's bike off in the yard before carrying the sleeping boy to the house. Using his spare, he entered the house and carried Henry to his bed. He would've had the boy stay the night but he wanted to talk to Will and JJ.

"Derek? What are you doing here?" JJ asked clearly startled by his presence.

"Putting your son back to bed," he said pushing past her and headed to Henry's room and lay him down.

"He was at your house again?"

Derek turned to her, "Because you and Will can't stop fighting for two damn minutes. I swear you two don't see how it's affecting him."

JJ hung her head, "I…he never showed any signs."

Derek blinked, "You're a fucking profiler JJ! And not to mention a parent," he yelled before pulling her out of Henry's room so he wouldn't wake him. "How do you not notice what's been going on with your own son?!"

JJ's eyes filled with tears, "It's just been difficult Derek. Will's he…"

"He's like Haley, he doesn't approve of the job you're doing. JJ, if you're having problems you can come to us for help. We're a team, a family. We will help. But for you two to be fighting day in and day out causing this must stress on your eight year old son…it's not okay."

JJ nodded, "I know. I'm sorry. We'll talk to him tomorrow."

Derek nodded and headed to the door before turning and facing JJ and apparently Will who had come from the bathroom, "You better or the next time he winds up at my door at midnight crying his eyes out, I'm not bringing home."

 **END.**

 ** _The 2015 Profiler's Choice Awards are on! Calling all CM readers and Authors! Join us in the annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards; help us choose the best of the best Criminal Minds fanfiction and let your voice be heard. Check out the nomination ballot and rules at the Profilers Choice Awards 2015 Forum. All rules and information can be found there. Nominations begin November 14, 2015 and end December 31, 2015 (please note: ballots received before November 14 will not be counted. Thank you). All entries with ten (10) or more categories filled out are eligible to win an Amazon gift card!_**


End file.
